Harry Potter and The Magi Rangers
by tomwilliams1990
Summary: Power Ranger Powers in the HP Universe follows on from my previous story but to ease new readers in Zander Darke (OC) has started a team of Power Rangers from some of our faves his goal as is everyones goal is to stop voldemort thing is voldemort has become buddy buddy with King Mondo (Power Rangers Zeo) I'm pretty new to this so be nice i'm really hoping you like this...
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_

_**I hate doing this to you but This Picks up where I left off with the Power of the Bucklers**_

_**Since we're in a new year I felt a new Story was right**_

_**I'm undecided wethervthis will Go as far as the end of the known HP story**_

_**Hope you'll give me a chance**_

**Harry Potter & the Magi Rangers (Cont from the Power of the Bucklers)**

Zander awoke Entering the shared Room linking his Bedroom with those of Sirius and Remus (Dumblefore had Arranged it that way)

Remus Was Casting Spells Charming a Sword Rack to appear with Peoples weapons upon request

"Try it out See if I have the spell right" Remus invited

Zander Reached out saying "Silver Saber" Zander Grinned as the red and gold Rack appeared holding Zanders custom Silver And black Saber (A bit like a Gunblade) he picked the weapon up and Swished it before attaching it to his hip at which point it Transfigured itself into slightly different colours

Remus watched this curiously

"Are you aloud to carry that around the castle?" He asked

Zander putting on a mock face of sadness

"You carry wand's why can't I carry my rapier?" he said

Remus looked on waiting for the obvious laugh that was coming

After a moment as expected Zander burst in to laughter

"Remus I'm teaching Sword fighting today I figure this will look good on the wall of the classroom, anyway Dumbledore did give me the go ahead to carry it if I want since I can't use a wand" He said as the laughter Faded

"Will you stop trying to kill Moony with heart failure kid he's my only remaining marauder I need him" Sirius said with a bark of laughter as he entered the room

Zander laughed as the three headed out of the room to go to the great hall for lunch.

On the route they chatted about the days lessons, Sirius said he'd try and join both classes, as they were discussing this Zander was bumped into by a tall 6th year who all three knew

"You may be a teacher but you shouldn't get in my way, Muggle" Ron grunted

Zander considered hitting the kid but thought better of it as a teacher it wasn't something he should do

Sirius took action before Zander finished talking

Ron You should respect staff more than that what's happened to you kid, Professor Darke if you please leave this to me and Professor Lupin, We will see you later.

Zander shrugged a little before continuing his trip to the great hall

As he reached the entry way to the great hall Zander felt the vibration of a tracker he carried with him attuned to Ranger Power Spikes he looked the tracker over and what he saw shocked him

There was a huge power spike a few miles away from the school, Zander thought to himself "Blimey if I'm not mistaken that looks like a new ranger power, but it can't be we have all the magi ranger morphers unless the prophecy was off Zordon?"

Inside Zanders head the voice of the wise Sage Zordon of Eltar sounded

"Zander I too have discovered the power Spike I would advise you to find the power and see who it bonds to the power must be secure can you get it or do you need support?" Zordon said

"I'll be alright Zordon I'll arrange classroom cover and go myself, I have an inkling who the power might bond to" Zander replied telepathically.

Zander continued in to the great hall for breakfast the room was already filling up with students after about 30 minute Sirius and Remus arrived sans Ron

The two sat alongside Zander

"That kid was utterly filled with potions and compulsion charms; he's being detoxed by the matron, poor kid Poppy thinks he's been drugged all summer"

Sirius stated

Zander remembering the power spike

Looked to his two friends

"Sirius think you could cover my class, I've got notification of a power spike nearby I'll go and check it out." Zander asked

"Power spike?" Remus asked

"Strong enough to be a new ranger power, it won't take me long to check it out "Zander replied

"You sure you can do this alone?" Remus asked

"Professors you should switch off your transmitters, we can hear everything you are saying, I've got no classes this morning so I'm coming with you Zander" Luna transmitted

Zander looked up at Luna who winked from the table

"We'd love to help but we've got potions and DADA this morning so we're out" Neville replied

"Alright Lu Slip out of the hall I'll be with you shortly" Zander transmitted

_**A/N For clarification the transmitters work like the Codec from Metal Gear Solid 2**_

Zander shortly got up nodding to Remus and Sirius

Zander exited the hall Luna was waiting from him in the entry way they walked outside the castle and stepped behind a battlement pulling out their Morphers

"It's Morphin' Time

Silver Dragon Ranger

White Hare Ranger"

The two stated as they morphed into their Ranger Suits teleporting to the Location

Looking around Zander checked the tracker and pulled his Silver Sabre out of its holster Luna taking her crossbow out and shouldering it

They slowly approached the marker for the spike

As they got closer they spotted the source a small Gemstone on a podium in an alcove as the two approached it they noticed there was a power shield covering the door to the left of it was a panel

Zander waved for Luna to stay back he put his hand out and touched the panel pink power burst through his body but it didn't hurt him

"Welcome Silver Ranger You have found my shrine the shrine of The Pink Magi Ranger You now must be tested to prove your worth you and your team mate must fight my Pink Ninjeti Warriors defeat them and you will gain my power

Zander and Luna took battle positions as the Pink warriors in Ninja like suits appeared

Zander jumped and kicked one of the warriors back and Luna Fired a bolt at the other one hitting the warrior below the Knee flooring it.

Zander who still has his sabre in his hand Swiped with the sabre and severed the right leg of the Ninja the voice spoke again

"Silver Ranger, White Ranger you passed my test you injured the opposition but did not kill that was your test, it is easy to kill in battle but showing mercy is difficult you may access my powers Take my Orb of Power it will transform into a Conduit of Power when it is touched by its true holder Find my Heir Rangers she will surely be able to help you fight." The voice exposited

Zander and Luna stepped forward through the shield Luna took hold of Zanders Arm as they did this reaching out Zander grabbed the Orb

The warm feeling radiated through both Rangers Bodies

Zander noticed Luna had hold of his Arm

"Urm Luna you appear to be holding my hand, not that I don't appreciate it but colour me confused right now?"

Luna Reddened under the helmet

"Well Urm I Feel safe with you you've been looking after me since we first met I felt secure and safe when I held your arm" Luna said

"We should get back to Hogwarts Somewhere nearby is a soon to be new Ranger we need to find her" Zander said moving on from the awkward moment

The two quickly teleported away returning to Zanders Office at Hogwarts.

_**A/N Okay I hope I'm subtle enough, I'll be honest I am like Zander I Know nothing about Women and all that romance stuff so I suck at writing it but I hope you guys enjoyed**_

_**We'll get our new Ranger soon it's a Girl and she'll be the Pink Ranger if I told you the animal it'd be a giveaway since mostly I use the patronus' for the animal. Distinction **_

_**Anyway feedback on this story please guys **_

_**Much Love**_

_**Tom Williams 1990**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter & the Magi Rangers - Chapter 2**

Zander and Luna having just arrived at Zanders Office checked the clock, Zander could still make it to his class, and he opened the comms to Sirius

"Morning Pads we're back, got a new Power source we're getting a Pink Ranger soon as I find her" Zander Transmitted

"Ah Yes new Rangers are always good, you good to take your class I take it, I'll be around to classroom aid anyway" Sirius said

Zander switched his transmitter off

Luna looked at the Gem Stone Zander was holding

"Can I help with the search, if it's a girl we're looking for I may be able to help with approaching them" She asked

Zander Grinned

"You needed to ask? I was banking on your help anyway I know your always willing to help the fight, But that will need to wait for a little bit as I have a class to do and if I recall correctly You're in the class so we should get going" Zander Replied

"POWER DOWN" the two said as their suits disappeared and they stood in their daily clothes Zander in his Silver dress trousers, a black dress shirt and silver waistcoat… Luna in her school Robes.

Zander taking his Sabre from the wall and clipping it to his Waist in the sheave.

Luna's Eyes widened seeing him arming himself

"Melee sword fighting" Zander explained as a look of understanding spread over Luna's face.

The two left the Office as they headed for the classroom across the way

Zander walked into the room the class already having Arrived Sirius sat in the Corner with the Box of Swords and Rack of Protective gear

Zander walked to the Front and Pulled his Custom Sabre

"Afternoon all anyone able to identify what this is in my hand? " Zander asked

Hermione Granger at the front of the class raised her hand

"Ms Granger" Zander invited

"It's a Gunblade Sabre Sir" Hermione answered

Zander smiled

"Correct Ms Granger 10 Points to Gryffindor"

"I Like the Gunblade for several reasons Because I'm quick on my feet during a fight and find a Gunblade fits my fight style better than a traditional Sword, today's lesson you're going to be having sword fights with each other to learn how it works and how a melee weapons can be as effective as a wand" Zander Explained

"But Professor isn't that Dangerous?" A short girl at the back asked

"Yes Swords are pretty dangerous, that's why Professor Black here has kindly enchanted some protective Robes to be Impregnable, and the swords are blunt

Now everyone get a set of Robes and Line up in Pairs I will give you a weapon as I have swords and Gunblades"Zander explained

The class queued up and collected robes dressing in them quickly

"Before I dole out weapons Professor Black and I will give a little demo of the use of Gunblades" Zander said as he unhooked his weapon

Sirius Nodded as he took a blade from the Pile the two circled each other

Before the both charged in Sirius sliced the blade vertically Zander jumping over the strike and pushing on Sirius' shoulder to roll over behind him

Sirius twisted around cutting again but missing Zander who ran along the wall jumping above Sirius and diving downwards with the blade about to hit Sirius who crouched and ducked the slice.

Both men swung the weapons and they clashed the two blades clattering together they pushed back and forth for a moment before Zander pulled back quickly leaping over Sirius and quickly cutting forward but stopping before he made contact.

The two men shook hands as Zander put his weapon in the holster.

Zander stood at the front of the room

"Well there you go Guys a bit of a showpiece now I don't expect anything like that from you just yet but working yourself so you are able to jump around the Battlefield makes you significantly harder to hit." Zander Explained as he grabbed a potion from the desk and took and drink

"I had professor Snape make a batch of Wiggenweld potion much like last year to replenish energy after the class" He explained as the pairs took up swords and stood facing each other

"Okay well here's the ground Rules no head shots and no shots below the belt, when the sword makes contact with the abdomen of your opponent you will be defeated, we'll eliminate the people who are defeated the winner Will earn 800 House Points.

When you are defeated go and stand with Professor Black Everyone ready Engarde" Zander explained as he raised his arms up to give the go ahead.

The pairs began swinging the swords after 20 seconds half the class had been eliminated those who were defeated stood with Sirius

And the remaining fighters prepared for the next round

Sirius waved his wand to draw the matches

Potter vs. Granger

Longbottom vs. Finnegan

Lovegood vs. Parkinson

Malfoy vs. Weasley

They took position and after a couple of minutes the Semi Finalists were chosen

Draco Malfoy

Harry Potter

Neville Longbottom

And Luna Lovegood

The drawing took place again and it was Potter vs. Lovegood

And Malfoy vs. Longbottom

The semi Final Matches took place and the final was decided Luna Lovegood vs. Neville Longbottom were set to go against other other for the House points

"Well it's time to find out who's getting the points Gryffindor or Ravenclaw House Pride on the line in Sword Combat Ready Engarde" Zander said as the two began clashing Swords

Neville was well practiced and had some great moves but in the end Luna Picked up the victory by using her Speed and dodging each strike after a 10 minute back and forth Luna ducked Neville's shot and hit him in the chest picking up the victory for Ravenclaw

"Well Done Ms Lovegood 800 Points to Ravenclaw, all the quarter finalists get 100 each and 200 for semi finalists" Zander Stated as the swords all shot back to the storage unit courtesy of a spell cast by Sirius.

The Bell Rang as the class began to disperse a few stragglers stayed behind

Waiting for a chat

Ron approached Zander whilst Sirius spoke to Luna and the others

"Professor I wanted to have a word after the way I've been behaving this year" He said

"Ron, It's forgotten, I believe in third chances you didn't have control over your actions so I don't hold grudges, I'll see you around" Zander replied Ron nodded shaking Zanders hand as he left the classroom

Zander took a step towards Sirius and the others

Hermione, Luna, harry and Neville

Before Zander could say a word the pink Gemstone Zander found started glowing Sirius noticed the glow

"Ms Granger would you Hold this for a moment?" Zander Asked holding out the Gem

"Urm Sure Professor What is it" she asked

"I'll explain shortly" Zander said as the gem touched Hermione is glowed her body lit up in pink light the gem vanishing and turning into a morpher like the other rangers had

"Hermione You're the Chosen One for the Pink Power?" Harry Said

Hermione looked confused

"Pink Power Harry what are you talking about, someone tell me what's going on?" She said worried

"Hermione it's alright you've bonded with the Power of the Pink Ranger, we're all Bonded, even Sirius" Neville explained as they all held out their Morphers

_**A/N**_

_**Alright so I spent this episode talking about the lesson and we got our new Pink Ranger **_

_**How did I do?**_

_**Feedback please guys**_

_**Tom Williams 1990**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and the Magi Rangers Chapter 3**

"Why are the reveals always dramatic" Zander Mused

A few of the team smirked at the comment

"You know who we are Hermione Luna and I acquired that power this morning and well it's chosen you, I can't control who it picks You have no choice it wants you Unless you are incapable to carry the power you are stuck with it and more importantly with us we are a team now" Zander explained

Hermione looked utterly overwhelmed

She held the morpher in her hand the golden coin carrying an Otter design and a pink trim

As they were talking Zanders communicator buzzed in his ear he checked the information his tracker had picked up

"Bloody Hell, we've got to go NOW" He Yelled

Everyone looked at him shocked

"Whats happening, whats so shocking" Luna said

"Cogs, Cogs and Death Eaters attacking Diagon Alley, i can't tell how many but this looks like a big deal we need to go and fight Now, we don't have time to discuss if you're in or not Hermione you need to come with us" Zander said

Hermione looked steeled

"I'm with you I'll help as best i can?" She said

"I'll go and tell Dumbledore then i'll be right with you" Sirius said

"Wait Sirius, I know how this looks but we can't just leave the school someone needs to stay behind, Hermione I want you to go to Lupin, he's our last team member stay here as back up if we need you we'll Call i can't help but think this might be a decoy" Zander said

Hermione looked at her new leader and nodded heading off the Lupins Classroom

The team stood around Zander

"Sirius are you sure you're okay you haven't morphed yet be careful okay?" Zander said

"I was fighting death eaters before you were born its natural" Sirius joked

Zander turned and stood at the front of the group

"Ready Guys, this won't be pretty" Zander said

"Ready" the others replied

"**It's Morphin Time, **

**Silver Dragon**

**Red Phoenix,**

**White Hare,**

**Green Dog,**

**Gold Stag"**

The team morphed into their suits each teleporting in a streak of their own coloured light Arriving Moments later in a side Street Off diagon alley

The scene before them was horrendous Buildings all over Flame Women a children screaming running for safety and bodies littered the Alley

"Holy Crap, We have got to be careful this looks awful" Zander said

As they entered the alley they spotted a squadron of Cogs and death Eaters Trying to bust into Weasleys Wizard Wheases Standing at the head of the Group Bellatrix Le'Strange and Lucius Malfoy wands out casting curses at the door.

Zander pulled his blasters and looked sideways at the others before dashing forward to engage the invaders

Two cogs felt his feet at one poor metal clown took dual Lasers to the head.

"We'd Better help out Z's all alone out there" Neville said as he pulled his sword cutting down a Cog in a side ways slash ducking a cutting curse and kicking a death eater between the legs knocking him to the floor.

Luna stayed at a distance putting Stunning bolts on her cross bow and getting Headshots on a few death eater minions

Harry pulled his blaster and joined Zander in the middle of the Fight

Sirius last to join the fight Stuck to Hand to hand combat and took on several Cogs with ease but he grasped his Chest after a while

"Merlins Beard my Powers Whats Going on here" Sirius yelped

Zander looked over and gasped at Siruus Slowly falling to his knees his oowers flickering

Zander punched out the nearest death Eater And Made a beeline for Sirius Harry was right behind him the two filing wildly a barrage Laser blasts clearing the area around Sirus of cogs and death eaters Harry lowering down looked at Sirus who's Power was flickering madly

"Padfoot Are you okay" Harry Asked

"I can't explain it my Powers feel like they are failing, it's hard to move" Sirius groaned

Zander who had been Fighting Cogs off made the call

"Harry Teleport you and Sirius back to Hogwarts get him to Pomfrey, Leave this to Neville, Luna and I" He said

"Are you sure Theres only three of you" Harry protested

"Listen Padfoot needs you more right now, Get him sorted we'll be okay Trust me" Zander said a hand on harrys shoulder

Harry Nodded as he and Sirius Teleported Away

Zander putting his Right blaster away replacing it with his Silver Sabre Taking a Run towards The largest group of Cogs Zandrr began cutting them down one after another soon the three rangers were left Standing Amongst a large pile of Wires and Metal that used to be Cogs they looked straight ahead at the Five Death Eaters

Bellatrix looked at the three Rangers her usual Look slightly uncertain her and Malfoy Disappearing leaving the three deaths Eaters Standing facing the Rangers

"AVADA KEDAVRA" The three Death Eaters screamed as the green curses Flew towards the Rangers

Luna ducked As Zander and Neville blocked the curses with their Sword weapons the curses disapating before it hit the Voldemort Followers.

The Fear flashed on the masked trios faces

"You're call Lads, Go tell Noseless to watch himself, the magi-Rangers Are protecting this place and if you come here again we won't be so polite" Zander said

Before the three could reply Zander Smirked and slashed each of them on the Leg lightly

"There you go you put up a fight, He might not kill you although if you come here again we probably Will" He finished as the three men Disaperated.

The three Rangers went to sheave their weapons when a few pops were heard and a Voice Spoke

"Magi- Rangers You're causing mayhem again I see well I think it's time you three atoned for your crimes" The sickly sweet voice of Dolores Umbridge spoke

Zander wheeled around his hand on his sabre

"Ah Umbridge I hoped you were Alive, You see you didn't see our best" Zander said

Umbridges face glowed Red with fury

"You heard him Aurors I order you to Arrest the Magi Rangers for Treason"

Neville was shaking with suppressed laughter

As Zander Stepped forward

"So you saw us Put down 7 Death eaters and 50 Cogs, and you think you can take us?" Zander said Laughing

"I am a member of the ministry you WILL obey me" Umbridge ssid indignantly.

Zander Ducking a curse from Umbridge Flicked his blaster to Stun, Even if she was a disgraceful bigot Zander thought her death should be political he fired a shot hit her in the chest and Blew on his blaster.

"Right Who's next?" He asked the auror squad four of the six disaperated, the remaining two a tall black Man; a woman with Pink hair lowered their Wands

"I hope we're right to Follow Dumbledores Instructions when he said to trust you" Shacklebolt said

Zander put his blaster away nodding.

"Dumbledore told me to Trust you too, I'll put you down so she expects nothing, and we'll be in touch soon" Zander said as he leveled his blaster with two stunners that put down the two aurors.

"Needed to be done" Zander said

A bleep in the three ranger's ear snapped them into attention

"Zander you three need to get here NOW" The voice of Remus Lupin arrived telepathically

"Remus, is Padfoot okay?" Luna asked

"He'll be okay they've locked down the hospital Wing A group of death Eaters got into the castle, we need you" Remus said

Zander Jumped a little

"Death Eaters in the School, We're on our Way" Neville Replied before Zander couple speak the three nodding to each other and teleporting.

_**A/N**_

_**Totally Muddling Events up This bit from the end of the book is here for a reason which you'll understand later.**_

_**Bear with me on this I have plans.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter and the Magi Rangers Chapter 4**

Arriving back at the school the Rangers Were slightly perplexed as Nothing seemed out of place

"Nev, Luna go and Stand Guard over the Hospital Wing, I'm going to have a look around, Sirius is in a weakened state We can't afford him getting attacked" Zander Instructed

Neville Nodded as the two Raced off towards the hospital wing

Zander Demorphing but retainingng his Blaster

he Began sweeping the Corridors.

As he approached the steps to the Astronomy tower he heard raised voices at the top of the tower, Engaging the stealth camo unit he Slowly crept up the staircase towards the open door atop the tower, Listening intently

"You Don't have it in you Draco you are a good person" Dumbledore Said

"You don't understand me old man I don't have a choice either I murder you or he'll kill me" Draco Malfoy Said

" Draco Listen, I knew a boy once who Didn't think please let me help you, I have my ways of protecting you" Dumbledore reasoned

Zander slipped through the door and Into a corner of the room

"Dumbledore's in major trouble here but I can't attack a student either.

Draco keeping his Wand trained on Dumbledore continued

"My Family will all die if I fail, We lose everything, The malfoy name dies tonight unless I End You" Draco Said Visably sweating and shaking

At that point three Death Eaters entered the Room

Bellatrix, Fenrir Greyback and Yaxley

"Congratulations Draco you've got him right where you want him and I took care of those irritating Rangers they'll be tidying up London for hours" Bellatrix Said Cackling

Dumbledore remained Silent

Draco shaking more and more Struggling with his own morality

"Do it Draco Send Dumbledore to hell" Bellatrix said

"I... I Can't do it" Draco Murmured

Bellatrix's face hardened into a scowl

"You know the Terms of The Dark Lords order Boy, Kill Dumbledore or forfeit Everything" She said

The Larger Man greyback tried to take a step forward

"Why don't we let a man take care of this" He Smirked

"Silence Wolfie This one is Draco's, Our Master was very specific" Bellatrix Said "Now Do it Draco"

At that moment Severus Snape Stepped through the Door

He shoved draco to one side and pointed his wand at Dumbledore before the Older Wizard could utter a single word Snape called out

"Stupify" The Curse hit Dumbledore in the chest and dumbledore flew backwards Through the open Window

Zander Acted instinctively Dropping his Camo And Diving Straight out the Window A second after dumbledore.

"It's Morphin Time, Silver Dragon" Zander Screamed as he Began free falling

Zander Streched out Desperate to reach Albus

he Grabs the Arm of Dumbledore Moving himself into The Angle to take the blow of the fall Hoping his powers will take the blow

Zander Lands Dumbledore in his Arms but the force knocks the Ranger Back several feet demorphing him in the process

Zander Dazed Strughles to his knees crawling over to the unmoving Albus

"Albus are you okay" Zander Asked croakily

Silence

Zander a tear forming

Accessed his Comms

"Rangers please send Madam Pomfrey to the bottom of the Astronomy Tower, It's Dumbledore... I think he's Dead" Zander ssid sniffing

Utter silence on the Comms

"Silver Can you repeat that did you say Dumbledore was...dead" Remus Replied

Zander Now sitting on his feet Struggled out a reply

"I tried to help him, But I couldn't save him"

as this was going on The castle doors opened and the three heads of house Walked out of the doors

"Professor Darke what has happened here?" Mcgonnagal Asked

"Keep the kids away Minerva, Death Eaters in the Tower... Albus fell, I think he's gone" Zander said

"Albus How, What?" Minerva Said

"I was Invisible watching I saw him fall I jumped tried to help him but He was dead before he hit the ground" Zander said

"How did you survive the fall?" Minerva asked

"You saw my powers fail, I am and have always been the Silver Ranger, I know the ministry will arrive soon as I expect they want to charge me with Albus' death so I implore you In my absence Help the other Rangers with their activities, And DO NOT LOOK FOR ME, I don't want to be found" Zander said Quickly Standing A look to the face of Albus As he teleported away.

The assembled Crowd looked on briefly before Ministry Representative Dolores Umbridge Arrived With her personal guard of Aurors Dawlish, Shaklebolt and Tonks

"Deputy headmistress I'm here to Arrest the silver Ranger the ministry has recieved Reliable intelligence that the Silver Ranger Professor Alexander Darke II Today pushed to his death Slbus Dumbledore, Where is the Criminal?" Umbridge Questioned

"I'm afraid you are too late The Ranger Left he gave no info about his plans" Minerva Replied flostily

Umbridge Smiled her sweet Smile

"I'm sure, You and all the staff will submit to questioning regarding Dumbledores Death and the ministry meanwhile will run the school, Under the previous administration the headmaster was killed by a Teacher so the minister feels the schools administration needs reshuffling, Now follow me I mudt Secure the school in case the murderer returns, Auror Dawlish Please portkey dumbledore's remains to the ministry's morgue" Umbridge said pointing to the grey haired man to her left.

A/N

Silver has left, Dumbledore is dead

and Zander's on the run

Hope you enjoyed this

feedback makes the world go round.


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter and the Magi Rangers Chapter 5**

_After The Death of Dumbledore the Magical world Changed suddenly The Darkness that had been held back by the Rangers Activities Took hold in a bad way, An attack on Hogsmeade With no ranger response looked to be the straw that broke the camels back._

_The Three Broomsticks was burned to the ground within a week, And again the rangers didn't show, the student group couldn't Function leaderless and Sirius never regained his powers His health cleaned up but his morpher Seemed to reject him and one morning it Vanished all together._

_Zander Didn't appear in public for Months noone had news it became a running joke that people claimed silver ranger sightings_

_in various places but noone Found him he moved from cave to cave, Watching the world Fall apart racked with guilt over dumbledore's death._

**Several months on someone found him.**

Zander sat in the Delelict building he'd been hiding in for the past week a voice spoke out breaking Zander from his Thoughts.

**"Running away, I expected better of you"** The voice said smoothly

Zander Looked up finding the tall thin form of Draco Malfoy Wand in hand a lumos light tipping his Wand.

**"Came to finish me Malfoy, I'm not going to fight No reason not to" **Zander said

Malfoy Lowered his Wand

**"Actually I came to bring you back, After Dumbledore I had to run Turns out the dark lord wanted me to be the killer and he Tried to have me killed, I survived when this Came to me shielded me from the killing curse and Teleported me here"** Malfoy commented

In Malfoy's hand Was Sirius' Morpher except it had a black trim and the coin was an Eagle

**"A Morpher Wait You're the Black Ranger" **Zander Spluttered.

Malfoy Smiled

**"I came to the same conclusion, I couldn't seek out the other Rangers since Well I dont know who they are so I found you and now I put the question to you, What do we do now?"** He commented

Zander Getting to his feet Looked to Malfoy

**"We do nothing, why should we?"** Zander Said Stiffly

**"I Tried to beat Voldemort, The World willingly accepted I killed dumbledore frankly the wizarding world can Rot"** He finished

Malfoy's usual Stoic expression betrayed him slightly shock evident

**" You do know I'm your ticket back into public Life?, I saw what you did, Help me Free my mother and I'll Give a statement to Umbridge You'll be cleared. Deal?"**

Malfoy Smirked

**"Kid you are a shrewd negotiator, You're on**" Zander said

shaking Malfoy's hand.

as the two hands touched their morphers glowed the light morphing the two but Their suits changed Malfoys black suit had a Silver accent and Zanders a Black Accent.

**"Well that was something, Our Powers Merged we have Parts of each others Power looks like we both got a power boost**." Zander Added as he Looked over his Modified suit, Draco doing the same.

**"Can't say I disprove this does feel pretty good, Like my Magic is coating me in power"** Draco said

**"You get used to it the power accentuates your best bits for me it feels like Combat boosters I can kick through walls**" Zander explained

**"The power will protect you as long as you behave to defend the innocent"** Zander Noted Smiling as he noticed a new Sidearm

**"Oh I like you, I really like you"** Zander said Touching the blasters grooved Handle

Draco Pulled from his Side arm holster a Steel Fighting Stick

"**You Use that like a sword it Will have you power running through it So will be a rather powerful tool"** Zander said with a grin

**"So Now we're all good to go What do we do now, You were in the inner circle Where's the next Strike location?"** Zander asked

Draco was silent for a moment before

looking to Zander

**"The Burrow, The eldest is marrying A french Veela, The dark lord wants everyone in attendance injured or dead"** Maloy said levelled

Zander looked Stern under his helmet

**"We're going, use colours to id each other my identity may be out there but we need to keep you anonymous for now" **

Draco nodded

**"I'm behind you all the way, You're the Experienced Ranger" **

A/N

Sorry this took so long I work Every day in the week and record for youtube at week ends this gets written on the toilet and at during car journeys et

be kind in reviews

see ya


End file.
